


(say goodnight) and stay together

by makeitbetter



Series: for having loved a little while [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, no angst just softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitbetter/pseuds/makeitbetter
Summary: it’s way past midnight now, but the line connects, hums for a few moments before there’s a click and a voice in your ear, groggy and thick with sleep.(or: 'i love you + from far away')
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: for having loved a little while [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660753
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	(say goodnight) and stay together

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this (literally, because i don't have tumblr) but here i am anyway, crawling out of the woodwork after three months. title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmcNbsLCpBQ) song.

there’s over two hundred miles between scotland and liverpool, and fuck, you can feel every single one of them.

“hardly the end of the world,” is what you said when paul first told you he was disappearing for two weeks. you were right - it isn’t, because there are text messages when you wake up every morning, and pictures upon pictures of farmland and the stars above scotland’s open countryside, but those little things just prove he’s not here. he’s _always_ here, just an elbow away, spending more time in your bed than he does his own.

it’s not even forever - two weeks is nothing in the scheme of things - but it’s only been three days and you’re still adjusting to a space with only you in it. or rather, _not_ adjusting.

you make it through what feels like an eternity of staring at the ceiling before you give in, rescue your phone from where it’s fallen down the side of the bed after all the tossing and turning. it’s way past midnight now, but the line connects, hums for a few moments before there’s a click and a voice in your ear, groggy and thick with sleep.

“john?”

“hey.”

“you okay?” he sounds a little more awake now, enough that you can almost picture it - him sitting up in bed, a bedside lamp casting a soft glow over everything. he’s miles and miles away, and yet still right there in your ear, like he always has been.

(it makes it a little easier to breathe.)

“yeah.” you lapse into silence for a moment, because it all feels a little bit ridiculous now. “sorry i woke you.”

“you didn’t,” paul says, even though it’s a lie and you both know it, a lie spoken around a yawn that he’s trying to stifle.

“i just -” you start to say in the quiet that follows, and then stop - don’t say anything at all, because, what? _i woke you in the middle of the night because i can’t sleep if you’re not here_?

“what?” he prompts, when you’ve been quiet for too long. “johnny?”

“i missed hearing your voice,” you say finally, because there’s nowhere else to go with this, and it's _true_. even though it might sound stupidly soft to you, the little pleased hum paul makes from the end of the connection is worth it.

“i love you.”

there’s a smile in the words, on his face - you can _hear_ it - and it makes you smile too, all the way back in liverpool.

(you might be stupidly soft, but he is too, and that’s okay.)


End file.
